


Home

by dumbisexual



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mingi, Alpha San, Alpha Wooyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Double Penetration, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and slight humiliation kink, beta hongjoong, beta jongho, beta yeosang, mentioned park jimin bc i couldn't think of anyone else to fit the role lmao, omega seonghwa, omega yunho, they like biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbisexual/pseuds/dumbisexual
Summary: Omegas in general are odd. No one disagrees with this because it’s simple just true. Alphas are rare, betas are standard, and omegas are odd.OREveryone assumes Yunho's an omega, but no one thought to tell him that.





	1. Really Hot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first abo fic psjfjwej be gentle pls

Omegas in general are odd. No one disagrees with this because it’s simple just true. Alphas are rare, betas are standard, and omegas are odd.

 

When Yunho was born everyone around him pretty much knew he what he would be. He was just slightly _too_ soft and pretty to be considered a beta, and much too gentle to be considered an alpha. He never cried and only fussed when needed. Growing up he never fought with others but was instead constantly fought over, His wide brown eyes full of tears would peer up through long thick lashes, quietly asking for the brawling to stop. And it did.

 

Everyone assumed Yunho was omega, but no one would really _know_ until he presented with his first heat, which could happen at any point of his life after the age of eighteen. Which is why omegas are odd.

 

At the age of eighteen any person born an alpha goes through their first rut, whether they have a mate or not. It lasts generally a week and only happens twice a year, once in the spring and once in the fall. However any person born as a beta goes through no rut or heat. They simply go through a heightening of their five senses, but that happens to everyone. Omegas, however, are a bit more complicated. At the age of eighteen, an omega goes through no extra change just as a beta would not. Omegas are legally written down as betas until the time of their Mated Heat.

 

A Mated Heat is the term used for the event that awakens an omegas, well, omega-ness. After the age of eighteen, if someone is an omega, they will be fated to find their mate. There is no magic or religious help involved in mates, it simply just happens. Once both of the souls hit eighteen years they begin the subtle art of pulling towards each other. And once an omega has found and settled in with their mate, the omega’s body begins the Mated Heat.

 

Some met their mate at age eighteen, but some, although far more rare, met their mates at age eighty. Some had built lives with someone; got married, had kids, the whole deal, until one person would come along and would uproot it all. It’s all very inconvenient.

 

Yunho sighs and shuts his notebook, dropping his pen on top of it to message at his sore hand. He hates having to take an Omega’s Studies course but anyone not declared an alpha is required by law. He had always heard the final for the course was brutal and it was just his great idea that he should put it off until his last year of college. He hears a bag being dropped next to his library table and a body slide in the booth across from him.

 

“I told you to take that class with Yeosang and Seonghwa freshman year and get it over with didn’t I? But noooo no one listens to Wooyoung do they.” The body, Wooyoung, gloats.

 

Yunho rolls his eyes, grabbing the sugary drink he knows is his from his boyfriend’s hands.

 

“Shut up Woo, you know if I hadn't taken it this semester we never would've met San.” Yunho shoots back and takes a drink of the goodness that is his double chocolate chip frappuccino. The alpha shrugs and grins, “You got me there.”

 

* * *

 

Yunho had vaguely known what to expect from the course from the stories given to him by his beta, possibly omega, friends Yeosang and Seonghwa. He had expected taking lots of notes and stories of Mated Heats and how to, ahem, manage them. He expected blushing for fifty minutes straight every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

 

What he _hadn’t_ expected was a young alpha, the same age as him, taking the course voluntarily. Yunho met Choi San the first week of class when he picked the seat next to him. Alpha scents were fairly easy to pick up on if you were looking for it or if they were especially heavy like San’s was that day.

 

Yunho had only glanced at him curiously that day, wondering why an alpha would take this course, after all it wasn’t required of them, but over the weeks of San choosing to sit in the same spot they began chatting casually before class. Yunho learned that San had taken the course after one of his classes was filled before he could apply, leaving him one class empty.

 

“Also,” San had added, “I wanted to know what to expect whenever I find my mate, y’know. I don’t wanna be scared and make _them_ any more scared, cause they’re probably scared during that right? I would be, I’d be really confused and apparently I heard it gets really really hot. Could you imagine settling with your mate and you start boiling in the middle of December? I‘d be freaked out.”

 

That warm August day was probably when Yunho decided he was in love with San. Yunho who had a boyfriend of three years. Yunho who had Jung Wooyoung and also wanted Choi San.

 

He wasn’t too worried about Wooyoung being angry though, after all the two had brought third partner’s in before to help out in the bedroom when Yunho needed a break from the week long fuckfest that was Wooyoung’s rut. Despite his alpha status, Wooyoung really was especially possessive or aggressive when it came to sharing Yunho, they always knew they’d never leave one another.

 

It was mid-September when Wooyoung finally met San. After Yunho’s epiphany that he wanted San for them he had talked about the other alpha even more than he already did according to Wooyoung. Wooyoung was intrigued, for sure, Yunho rarely ever got this excited about anyone else. He wasn’t even this excited when they got the school’s prettiest beta, definitely an omega, Park Jimin, to help with one of his ruts. His expectations for the other alpha were set high.

Choi San, however, did not disappoint. Yunho and San were set to meet at the campus’ coffee shop to study for the Omega’s Studies test that had been approaching, Wooyoung tagged along under the guise of being bored. San was easily one of the most beautiful people, alpha beta or omega, that he had ever seen, apart from Yunho of course.

 

Where he was loud and brash, San was quiet and calming. Where he couldn’t care less about being territorial, San growled when Yunho joked he would steal the other’s plushie, Shiber. Where he drank black coffee, San drank green tea lemonade. They couldn’t be more opposite really and yet by the end of the meeting, Wooyoung wanted him.

 

Over the course of the weeks that passed the couple tried to subtly bring San more and more into their daily life. First it was going on study “not-dates”. Then it was having movie marathon sleepovers at their house. The tipping point for San to say something was when the duo added a third toothbrush to their bathroom.

 

“You know I know what you’re doing right?” San had, lounging on their sofa as Wooyoung played him at Mario Kart and Yunho cooked mac & cheese in the adjoining kitchen.

 

“Yeah I’m kicking your ass at Rainbow Road that’s what I’m doing.”

 

San giggled, “No I mean the thing about you two courting me.”

 

A splash and “MOTHERFUC-- OW” were heard from Yunho who had jolted at the statement and spilled boiling water on himself, and Wooyoung, needless to say, lost that round.

 

* * *

 

 

Which brings them to now. Wooyoung and Yunho sitting in a library booth as Yunho regrets pushing off studying for this stupid Omega Studies class final. Yunho sips his drink.

 

“You’re gonna do great on the final. San and I think so. Yeosang and Hwa think so. I’m sure you’ll pass with an A if not a B, baby.” Wooyoung tells him as he reaches to cup Yunho’s hands around the coffee cup. His eyes stare into Wooyoung’s and he notices the small sparkle in them that he has always loved.

 

Yunho blushes. Wooyoung only calls him baby when he’s trying to bring Yunho back to himself and no matter how many times he hears it, a hot red flush creeps up to Yunho’s cheeks and ears.

 

He clears his throat, “Yeah well San is a genius so I’m sure thinks it’s a walk in the park but,” Yunho pauses to rub his thumb along Wooyoung’s and glances down to get away from his gentle stare, “thank you Woo, and I’ll thank Sannie too.”

Wooyoung retracts his hands from Yunho, smiling gentle at his boyfriend with soft eyes which are crinkled by his cheeks. He hears a ding from his phone and if possible his smile widens even more when he sees the name that appears on the screen.

 

“Speak of the Devil. San wants us to come home, says he bought pizza as a reward for your hard work and studying.” Wooyoung rolls his eyes, used to the other alpha babying Yunho.

 

Yunho whips his head up from where he was staring at the hands Wooyoung let go of. He has a look of relief and Wooyoung knows he most likely skipped dinner to cram. Yunho sits up straighter, grabbing his notebooks, pens, highlighters, charging cords, and jamming them haphazardly into his bag.

 

“Let’s go Woo, you don’t want to keep him waiting do you? Come on let’s go home!” Yunho says slightly too loud for the serene library. He hears a Shhh from his right and he flips them off. He’s got pizza at home he doesn’t care. Home. With one of his wonderful alphas and food waiting for him. Yunho scoots out of the leather booth and waits for Wooyoung’s footsteps to follow him outside. He sighs out with love into the December night, causing a stream of foggy air to exit in front of him.

 

He notices he’s not cold, even though he forgot to put his jacket back on. In fact, he’s actually kind of.. Hot? Like really hot actually. He feels a tug on his sleeve, snapping him from his thoughts.

 

“Come on Yunho, it’s fucking freezing out here, babe.”

 

And so they go, walking across campus to their shared apartment where San is waiting for them both. Yunho shudders, still hot, practically sweating, and kind of freaked out.


	2. Strawberries and Sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San and Wooyoung spell out what's wrong with Yunho and then give him some... help with it.

The walk to their shared apartment isn’t long but to Yunho it feels like hours. The slow drag of his feet becomes more and more apparent the longer they go on. By the time they reach the elevator of the complex even Wooyoung has noticed a change in his boyfriend. He shoots a worried look to Yunho who’s leaning against the metallic wall taking in subtle gulps of hair as though he had finished a marathon. He’s probably dying.

“Uh Yunho, babe, are you okay?” He worriedly asks. Yunho nods and winces from the zap of pain it sends through his head, “Yeah never better.” The elevator doors ding open and Yunho relishes in the escape from the stuffy box of hell.

They make quick work of the walk to their front door and as soon as it closes behind them Yunho is ripping his shirt from his body and letting his eyes fall shut. The cool air of the apartment hits his body and he lets out a whimper as its relief starts to fade. He hears his boyfriends mumbling somewhere around him but he can’t really focus on that right now. When he doesn't manage to look up he sees Wooyoung and San crouching in front of his shirtless body looking increasingly worried. 

The two alphas share a look before San begins to speak. “Yunho a-are you alright? Cause you’re sweating against the door and it’s the middle of December and you look really pale and like you’re being stabbed with twelve hundred rusty nails at once and you never get sick, like, ever and Woo said the elevator smelled like--”

“It smelled like a club, babe. Like straight up sweat, booze, and sex, and I thought maybe it was someone that came in before us but we got in the apartment and it still smells like you want to jump everything. Which you know I don’t mind but the whole pale and sweaty thing is uh, concerning, and well we think--”

“We think you’re going into a heat.” San finishes and gulps. Yunho looks between the two of them, suddenly noticing how their pupils have blown wide enough to cover the warm browns that should be there. He feels the seconds tick by and he feels his willpower shrink. He wants to shoot down their words immediately, of course he’s not an omega and this isn’t a heat, but the tendrils of heat curl down his abdomen and rethinks it. 

He thinks about his childhood, about how everyone told him he was “a pretty little thing”, and how whoever ended up with him would be very lucky. He thinks about how he’s attracted more alphas than betas and how he’s more submissive than the average beta. He thinks about how his hair is wet with phantom exertion and his dick is quickly starting to become an apparent problem. 

 

“Oh my God.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m an omega.”

“Seems like.”

“And I’m going into my heat.”

“Mhm.” 

“Oh my Go--” His sentence gets cut off by a choked gasp as the scent of his boyfriends hits him full force. They smell like want and need and his favorite strawberry flavored lube. He whimpers and feels his last thread of willpower snap. “We’re gonna take care of you so good baby.” 

Yunho lurches forward towards Wooyoung, and kisses him like his world is ending. He lets out a surprised yelp that is quickly swallowed by his moan as Yunho sucks on his lower lip. Yunho cards his hands through Wooyoung’s hair to pull him closer, because it’s not enough, dammit. He needs him closer his needs his clothes off he just needs. 

Behind him he hears San struggling to lock the door with his shaking hands.  
“Bedroom?” San asks with a strain.   
Yunho detaches from Wooyoung to reply against his lips, “Bedroom.”

Wooyoung growls, sucking marks onto Yunho’s throat that will be there for days, and picks him up from the floor to carry to bed. Yunho moans, loud and throaty and registers his shirt being pulled from his shoulders by San in the back of his mind. He grinds down on Wooyoung’s abdomen searching for any kind of friction and is met with a pair of hands on his ass holding him in place. “Not yet.”

The next thing he knows is being thrown onto the bed and looking up to Wooyoung’s blown out eyes and shaking hands yanking his own shirt over his head. San has already discarded his hoodie and closed the bedroom door to turn his dark eyes onto the two of them. 

They’ve all had sex together before, so none of this was new, but the added layer of need, want, omega, changed everything. It changed how San growled at Wooyoung when he runs his nails over Yunho’s nipples, making him arch and whine. It changed how Yunho let out a desperate “Please.” 

San jumps into action, teeth biting into the juncture between Yunho’s neck and his shoulder and hand digging into his hip possessively. Wooyoung and San’s scents are tangy and sweet mixing together, always alluring, and it’s curled around Yunho now, cradling him. It’s dragging him deeper and deeper into his foreign omega headspace. Not that he minds.

“If one of you don’t fu--” San bites down harshly, “fuck me right now I’ll do it myself.” He finishes, cock twitching as Wooyoung chuckles darkly. “Yes sir.”

Apparently that was all the alphas needed, because San is licking his way into Yunho’s mouth and Wooyoung is pulling his pants off rough enough to tear them. He knows his boxers are a mess of slick and pre-cum but doesn’t care. Not when San is sucking on his tongue and Wooyoung is towering over him, shirtless, on his knees

“Oh God baby,” a hand runs over his clothed cock, “you’re already so wet. You want to get fucked that badly huh? Wanna get filled with our cocks until you’re sobbing for it?” Yunho’s hips snap up, seeking friction to no avail, and San switches track to lick down his torso, “Yes yes please Alpha please I need it.” He doesn’t know why he says it but it seems to trigger something within the younger alpha. 

And just like that Wooyoung is mouthing his dick though the fabric. He leaves a hot wet trail along the length to lick at the head all while keeping direct eye contact with Yunho. Wooyoung continues to leave barely there kisses along his cock, just enough to leave him squirming for more. Yunho is arching and gasping and it can’t get better than this view right?

But then San is pushing Wooyoung out of the way, eyes black with alpha instincts, and shoving Yunho’s boxers down and taking his full length into his mouth. Now Yunho knows he’s no Thanos in this department, but he knows he’s got a slightly above average dick and he’s proud of it. Which is why seeing Choi San around his cock, slightly gagging from where Yunho can’t quite keep his hips down, is enough to send him over the edge. 

He knows he’s screaming a name, probably San’s, loud enough to piss off their neighbors but he doesn’t really give a shit at this point. In the middle of his eye rolling orgasm Wooyoung has taken off his remaining clothes leaving his just as naked as Yunho. San however, likes the power imbalance of being clothed while he isn’t.

“Look at what a easy little slut you are for me. For us. How long do you think it took to make him cum Woo? Three? Four minutes?” 

“Two.” They're both smirking at him while he whines at the embarrassment and it makes something inside of him coil enough to begin to get him hard again. San’s fingers wipe through the cum splattered on his stomach, he bring it up to Yunho’s lips, and gives his omega a demand, “Suck.” 

So he does. He takes San’s three of his alpha’s fingers into his mouth with a needy moan that even in his heat induced haze makes me mildly embarrassed. He licks along the sides and swirls his tongue around the tips until nothing but the wet sheen of spit is left.

“Good boy,” He smiles, “Wooyoung open him up.” 

Yunho feels himself being flipped over before he knows it. San lays in front of him fully naked, because at some point he ditched his pants and underwear, and Wooyoung sits behind him opening the cap of lube. He only knows this because of the scent of strawberries that fill the air. 

He knows what San wants and he’s more than happy to oblige, taking the Alpha’s cock into his mouth with fervor. Just as he’s beginning to suck he feels two cold fingers enter him and the resulting sound that vibrates around San’s dick is enough to have them harmonizing moans. Usually they’d start with one, but the slick and heat have made it easier to accommodate for an Alpha. 

Wooyoung grunts, “So fucking wet and pretty. Just for us. Fuck. So open but so fucking tight. How the fuck.” Yunho whines, rocking his ass back to meet the fingers dragging against his inner walls. The friction is driving him crazy and he’s uttering a constant stream of moans around San’s cock by the time Wooyoung adds a third finger. San takes this time to also gabe Yunho’s hair and drag him down even farther, making him choke and gag. 

The damp smell of sweat, sex, and pheromones is increasing by the minute and driving them all to the edge little by little. Wooyoung works him open while he’s essentially being face fucked by San and it’s all so much that Yunho almost doesn’t notice when Wooyoung adds a fourth finger. Almost. 

This is odd because even when he doesn’t have the added slick and heat accommodations to his body, they only ever need three fingers for him to be opened enough for one of them.

Yunho’s thoughts are cut off by a sharp jab from Wooyoung’s hand that hits perfecting on his prostate. At this point he’s all but given up on the task of blowing San, who doesn’t seem to want to cum just yet anyway. Yunho feels himself bouncing back against the younger Alpha’s fist and it feels so good that when he pulls them out Yunho whines at the loss. A hand comes around to grip his throat and his eyes are definitely in the back of his head now. 

“Wanna try something new baby? Think you could take both of us fucking your ass?” Wooyoung growls out and locks eyes with a panting San. Yunho simply nods his head and throws his head back against Wooyoung’s shoulder as the two alphas start kissing over him. The sight is hot enough to possibly get him off from it alone but they can try that theory later. Right now all the omega can think about is a loop of alpha, fuck, knot, alpha, fuck, knots, please, fuck. 

Wooyoung moans into San’s mouth as he pulls back with a pop. They’re huffing and growling not from aggression but from the hard, red, leaking cocks between them. “Are you ready, baby?”  
San asks Yunho without looking away from Wooyoung. He nods against the shoulder and the hand. 

It earns him a sharp slap to the hip. “Use your words omega.” San growls.  
“Yes Alpha I’m ready please I’m so ready I’ll be good please fuck me.” Yunho sobs out.

San goes on his back again, reaching for the strawberry lube while Wooyoung grabs for the condoms strewn somewhere on the bed. He’s on the absolute tipping point of everything crashing down and it takes every fiber of his being not to let it go. The alphas are done preparing after a few minutes but it feels like years for Yunho. 

Yunho’s muscles are aching and tired but he needs this right the fuck now. He feels Wooyoung’s strong hands help him lift up and slowly, inch by inch, sink him down onto San’s long cock. Between the three of them San is the longest, but Wooyoung is the thickest, so Yunho knows he’s in for a good night.

He lets out a high whine, and receives matching slightly animalistic growls back. Yunho’s body shudders as he takes San in with ease, his wet heat clenching around him as he fully sheaths inside the omega. The heat doesn’t let either of them have a moment to breathe, both on a path of breed and fuck.

San thrusts into him with everything he’s got and Yunho takes him so well. He’s straddling San as he tries to sink down onto the alpha even further. Yunho sobs as he thrusts in deeper, knocking his head against Wooyoung’s collar bone, breathing in the mixing scents deeply.

Wooyoung mouths at Yunho’s neck, biting down with enough pressure to be tinge on painful but not enough to break skin. “Suck perfect moans baby. So good for us. Can’t wait to be in you.” 

“Fuck. Me. Alpha.” Yunho words are punched out of him with each of San’s thrust and he feels the heat in his stomach heighten. Not yet. Not without Wooyoung.

San pauses his hips to allow Wooyoung to enter. They all hold their breath as he slides into Yunho’s slick drenched ass. Yunho is the first one to break the fragile silence with a loud moan of, “oh my Gooooooooood”, and that’s all it takes for the Alpha’s to snap their teeth and their hips together. 

Yunho is a mess of tears and spit and slick now but he loves it. Loves being full of his boyfriends; his alphas. It takes them a moment to find a matching pace but when they do it’s pure torture. With every pound of their cocks into Yunho they find his prostate over and over again. 

They’re all a jumble of moans and growls and whines as they each near the edge Yunho has been straddling the entire time. A pair of hands digs their nails into his hips, a mouth bites onto his neck, and both hips snap against his sweet spot together. 

“I-I’m gonna I’m gonn--” 

“Cum for us, Yunho.” 

As if on demand, Yunho’s body shakes with the power of his orgasm, ropes of white painting their abdomens. He blacks out for a moment but he somewhat registers the feelings both alphas shouting as they cum into his overstimulated ass. He feels Wooyoung slip out of him, and San after that. He whimpers at the cool air that hits the wetness of his hole. 

Wooyoung lays him against San while he reaches for a cloth to wipe them down with. His cock twitches from where it touches San’s body; too sensitive for anything. He knows the heat will last for at least four more days but for now he feels the most clear headed since they came to the bedroom. 

“You did so well sweetheart. Are you okay?” San asks, concerned. Yunho smiles weakly and nods against the alpha’s shoulder. Wooyoung throws the cloth over to the trash and climbs to lay down behind him. 

“Babe you need to rest before the next round hits.” Wooyoung tells him as he caresses his cheeks. Yunho mumbles too quiet for the alphas to hear. 

“What was that honey?” San asks.

Yunho raises his voice slightly before falling into a short lived sleep, “No one told me I was gonna be an omega. Now I owe Seonghwa money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on twt @junwithluv (capital i) lmao

**Author's Note:**

> ooo the suspense jdhjf i tried to make it as college finals accurate as i could like when I thought i was gonna implode from my accounting final yuck  
> if you wanna hit up my twt or cc and tell me what you think u can reach me @junwithIuv (capital i) or just leave a comment !!


End file.
